Elves (Série)
Elves est une série Elves diffusée en France sur Gulli depuis mars 2015 et comportant quatre épisodes et trente-trois webisodes. Une série spéciale de huit épisodes, Secrets d'Elvendale, est également disponible sur Netflix depuis septembre 2017. Personnages ;Personnages principaux Emily-Série.jpg|Emily|link=Emily Jones Aira-Série.jpg|Aira|link=Aira Sifflevent Azari-Série.jpg|Azari|link=Azari Dansefeu Farran-Série.jpg|Farran|link=Farran Ombrefeuille Naida-Série.jpg|Naida|link=Naida Cœurderivière ;Personnages secondaires Quartzine-Web.jpg|Quartzine|link=Quartzine Skyra-Série.jpg|Skyra|link=Skyra Grand-mère d'Emily-Série.jpg|Cinquième sœur|link=Cinquième sœur Père d'Emily-Série.jpg|Père d'Emily|link= Mère d'Emily-Série.jpg|Mère d'Emily|link= Johnny-Série.jpg|Johnny|link=Johnny Pain Sira-Série.jpg|Sira|link=Sira Branchecuivre Tidus-Série.jpg|Tidus|link=Tidus Surforage Ragana-Série.jpg|Ragana|link=Ragana ;Créatures Delphia-Série.jpg|Delphia|link=Delphia Dusti-Série.jpg|Dusti|link=Dusti Elandra-Série.jpg|Elandra|link=Elandra Enki-Série.jpg|Enki|link=Enki Estari-Série.jpg|Estari|link=Estari Flamy-Série.jpg|Flamy|link=Flamy Fledge-Série.jpg|Fledge|link=Fledge Floria-Série.jpg|Floria|link=Floria Golden Glow-Série.jpg|Golden Glow|link=Golden Glow Gust-Série.jpg|Gust|link=Gust Jynx-Série.jpg|Jynx de Ragana|link=Jynx Mademoiselle Spry-Série.jpg|Mlle Spry|link=Mademoiselle Spry Merina-Série.jpg|Merina|link=Merina Miku-Série.jpg|Miku|link=Miku Nascha-Série.jpg|Nascha|link=Nascha Owlyver-Série.jpg|Owlyver|link=Owlyver Pluma-Série.jpg|Pluma|link=Pluma Rayne-Série.jpg|Rayne|link=Rayne Rufus-Série.jpg|Rufus|link=Rufus (Elves) Spark-Série.jpg|Spark|link=Spark Starshine-Série.jpg|Starshine|link=Starshine Thorne-Série.jpg|Thorne|link=Thorne Zonya-Série.jpg|Zonya|link=Zonya Elves Épisodes Partie 1 : Unis dans la magie Unis dans la magie.jpg|''Unis dans la magie'' (Unite the Magic)|link=Unis dans la magie Partie 2 : Il faut sauver les dragons Il faut sauver les dragons - Première partie.jpg|''Il faut sauver les dragons ! - Première partie'' (Dragons To Save, Time To Be Brave – Part 1 '')|link=Il faut sauver les dragons ! - Première partie Il faut sauver les dragons - Deuxième partie.jpg|Il faut sauver les dragons ! - Deuxième partie'' (Dragons To Save, Time To Be Brave – Part 2 '')|link=Il faut sauver les dragons ! - Deuxième partie Le retour de Ragana.jpg|Le retour de Ragana'' (Down a Dark Path)|link=Le retour de Ragana Webisodes Partie 1 : Unis dans la magie Béguin ou pas béguin.jpg|''Béguin ou pas béguin ?'' (Crushing It)|link=Béguin ou pas béguin ? Bienvenue à la maison.jpg|''Bienvenue à la maison'' (Crib Notes)|link=Bienvenue à la maison Danse avec les Elfes.jpg|''Danse avec les Elfes'' (Elves Got Talent)|link=Danse avec les Elfes Le cinquième élément.jpg|''Le cinquième élément'' (Never Cave)|link=Le cinquième élément Noël à Elvendale.jpg|''Noël à Elvendale'' (Another Kind of Magic)|link=Noël à Elvendale Partie 2 : Il faut sauver les dragons Sécurité d'abord.jpg|''Sécurité d'abord !'' (Safety First)|link=Sécurité d'abord ! Le garçon qui chuchote à l'oreille des dragons.jpg|''Le garçon qui chuchote à l'oreille des dragons'' (The Dragon Whisperer)|link=Le garçon qui chuchote à l'oreille des dragons La grande course de dragons.jpg|''La grande course de dragons'' (Drag Race)|link=La grande course de dragons Quiproquo.jpg|''Quiproquo'' (Rumor Has It)|link=Quiproquo Un talent inné.jpg|''Un talent inné'' (Born to Do It)|link=Un talent inné Une dure journée de labeur.jpg|''Une dure journée de labeur'' (The Struggle Is Real)|link=Une dure journée de labeur La voie de la facilité.jpg|''La voie de la facilité'' (No Pain Just Gain)|link=La voie de la facilité Moins on est de fous, plus on rit.jpg|''Moins on est de fous, plus on rit'' (One Is More Fun)|link=Moins on est de fous, plus on rit À la pointe de la mode.jpg|''À la pointe de la mode'' (Hairy Styles)|link=À la pointe de la mode Point de vue.jpg|''Point de vue'' (Point of View)|link=Point de vue Clair comme du cristal.jpg|''Clair comme du cristal'' (Crystal Clear)|link=Clair comme du cristal Changer de l'intérieur.jpg|''Changer de l'intérieur'' (Change From Within)|link=Changer de l'intérieur Partie 3 : La capture de Sophie Jones Sophie's Capture.jpg|''La capture de Sophie'' (Sophie's Capture)|link=La capture de Sophie Welcome to Elvendale.jpg|''Bienvenue à Elvendale !'' (Welcome to Elvendale)|link=Bienvenue à Elvendale ! Evil Apprentice.jpg|''L'apprenti maléfique'' (Evil Apprentice)|link=L'apprenti maléfique How I Lost My Mother.jpg|''Comment j'ai perdu ma mère'' (How I Lost My Mother)|link=Comment j'ai perdu ma mère Goblin Talent Show.jpg|''Concours de talent des gobelins'' (Goblin Talent Show)|link=Concours de talent des gobelins How to Build a sweet Ride.jpg|''Comment construire un beau véhicule'' (How to Build a sweet Ride)|link=Comment construire un beau véhicule Dragon Tale.jpg|''Conte de dragon'' (Dragon Tale)|link=Conte de dragon Teamwork.jpg|''Travail d'équipe'' (Teamwork)|link=Travail d'équipe Dear Emily.jpg|''Le point de vue de Sophie'' (Dear Emily...)|link=Le point de vue de Sophie Queen of the Forest.jpg|''La reine de la forêt'' (Queen of the Forest)|link=La reine de la forêt Potions in Motion.jpg|''Potions en action'' (Potions in Motion)|link=Potions en action Sizable Refreshment.jpg|''Un rafraîchissement de taille'' (Sizable Refreshment)|link=Un rafraîchissement de taille Bring the Heat.jpg|''Apporter de la chaleur '' (Bring the Heat)|link=Apporter de la chaleur Inside Job.jpg|''Stagiaire gobelin'' (Inside Job)|link=Stagiaire gobelin The Confrontation.jpg|''L'affrontement'' (The Confrontation)|link=L'affrontement The Final Battle.jpg|''Le combat final'' (The Final Battle)|link=Le combat final Partie 4 : Dans le Shadow World The Enemy.jpg|''L'ennemie'' (The Enemy)|link=L'ennemie Toys in the Attic.jpg|''Jouets dans le grenier'' (Toys in the Attic)|link=Jouets dans le grenier Relight my Fire.jpg|''Raviver le feu'' (Relight my Fire)|link=Raviver le feu The Light.jpg|''La lumière'' (The Light)|link=La lumière Focus.jpg|''Focus'' (Focus)|link=Focus In the Shadows.jpg|''Dans l'ombre'' (In the Shadows)|link=Dans l'ombre Chill.jpg|''Frissons'' (Chill)|link=Frissons Making Waves.jpg|''Faire des vagues'' (Making Waves)|link=Faire des vagues Worthy.jpg|''Dignité'' (Worthy)|link=Dignité Magic Within.jpg|''La magie est en nous'' (Magic Within)|link=La magie est en nous Lights Out.jpg|''Dans l'obscurité'' (Lights Out)|link=Dans l'obscurité Edge of Darkness.jpg|''Aux portes des ténèbres'' (Edge of Darkness)|link=Aux portes des ténèbres The Shadow World, Part 1.jpg|''Le Shadow World, partie 1'' (The Shadow World, Part 1)|link=Le Shadow World, partie 1 The Shadow World, Part 2.jpg|''Le Shadow World, partie 2'' (The Shadow World, Part 2)|link=Le Shadow World, partie 2 The Shadow World, Part 3.jpg|''Le Shadow World, partie 3'' (The Shadow World, Part 3)|link=Le Shadow World, partie 3 Elves : Secrets d'Elvendale Uninvited Guest.jpg|''Une visite-surprise'' (Uninvited Guest)|link=Une visite-surprise The Goblin King.jpg|''Le roi des gobelins'' (The Goblin King)|link=Le roi des gobelins The Watcher.jpg|''L'observatrice'' (The Watcher)|link=L'observatrice Worst Prisoner Ever.jpg|''La pire des prisonnières'' (Worst Prisoner Ever)|link=La pire des prisonnières Shadow Walker.jpg|''Les créatures de l'ombre'' (Shadow Walker)|link=Les créatures de l'ombre Secrets.jpg|''Secrets'' (Secrets)|link=Secrets Betrayals.jpg|''Trahisons'' (Betrayals)|link=Trahisons Sacrifice.jpg|''Le sacrifice'' (Sacrifice)|link=Le sacrifice Vidéos LEGO Elves -The Official Trailer|Bande-annonce partie 1 (2015) LEGO Elves -The Official Trailer - Part 2|Bande-annonce partie 2 (2016) Secrets of Elvendale - LEGO Elves on Netflix - Trailer|Bande-annonce partie 3 Netflix (2017) Secrets of Elvendale - LEGO Elves on Netflix - Trailer 1|Bande-annonce partie 3 Netflix (2017) LEGO ELVES - "If You Dare To Believe" Music Video|''If You Dare to Believe'' Let's Do This - LEGO Elves – Sing-along Music Video ( w Lyrics)|''Let's Do This'' Think Twice - LEGO ELVES - Music Video With Lyrics!|''Think Twice'' Notes *La série Elves initiale et la série Elves : Secrets d'Elvendale de Netflix ne se passent pas exactement dans le même univers. *Dans la série initiale, les parents d'Emily lui remettent le médaillon de sa grand-mère après son décès alors que dans la série Netlfix, Emily se voit offrir le médaillon directement par sa grand-mère lorsqu'elle est plus jeune. Dans ce deuxième cas, la cinquième sœur n'aurait pas pu assurer son rôle de gardienne jusqu'à son décès. *La production de la série Netflix a pourtant mis en suspens la série initiale, qui ne possède pas d'épisode consacré à la partie 3 mais uniquement des webisodes, qui ne s'enchaînent pas forcément directement, ont un nouveau style graphique avec des personnages sous forme de mini-poupées et n'ont pas été traduits en français. *À l'issue des webisodes de la partie 3, le médaillon d'Emily est cassé, ce qui pourrait compromettre de nouveaux voyages entre la Terre et Elvendale. À la fin des huit épisodes produits par Netflix, le médaillon n'est par contre pas cassé. Liens externes *Voir le premier épisode de 2015 et les webisodes sur LEGO.com *Voir la série sur Gulli *Voir la série Secrets d'Elvendale sur Netflix en:LEGO Elves: Secrets of Elvendale Catégorie:Films Catégorie:Elves Catégorie:2015 Catégorie:2016 Catégorie:2017 Catégorie:2018 Catégorie:Elves (Série)